(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a high frequency amplifier circuit.
(ii) Related Art
A current re-use electronic circuit that provides a direct current provided to a latter circuit to a former circuit via the latter circuit is known as a multi-stage electronic circuit. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-35083 discloses that a current re-use amplifier is used as a doubler circuit.